Who Are You?
by Schulyr
Summary: Jondy/surprise; Jondy’s in highschool and she starts dating the new guy in town, is he really who he says he is though? (Happy Fic)
1. New Beginnings

Title: Who Are You?  
  
Author: Schulyr (pronounced Skyler)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Jondy/surprise; Jondy's in highschool and she starts dating the new guy in town, is he really who he says he is though?  
  
Disclaimer I don't Own them, pout  
  
A/N: For those of you reading the Crossing of Paths don't worry I'm still working on it I just needed to get this out first, having a bit of writer's block with the other fic at the moment.  
  
  
  
Jondy waited on her front porch for Tammy to show up so they could walk to school together. It had been seven years since the escape and she had no idea if any of the others had made it passed the perimeter fence. Was she the only one who made it? Maxie, hadn't she was sure of that. She had heard her fall through the ice after they saw Zack go down. Jondy could feel the tears well up in her eyes at the thought of her baby sister; the day sure wasn't starting off well. First she had had a really bad seizure when she woke up which would leave her feeling weak for the rest of the day and now she was practically in tears another sign of weakness. She enjoyed school, it was all so easy for her and she got to spend time with her friends, lately though it was even more enjoyable. There was this new kid who had shoulder length blue hair and piercings going all the way up his left ear and he was gorgeous. He drove an old beat down pickup truck to school every day and in back sat a German shepherd who obviously loved his owner. The dog made her a bit uneasy, he reminded her too much of the guard dogs back at the Manticore. The guy though put her complelty at ease, he just had this air of power surronding him and his long tan duster.  
  
"Somebody's thinking about Eric, somebody's thinking about Eric." Tammy called out in a sing-song voice as she walked up to Jondy.  
  
"Am not." Jondy retorted, Tammy had caught her staring at Eric, the blue haired wonder some people around the school liked to call him, a couple of times and now insisted that Jondy had a crush on him.  
  
"Are too, you got that silly grin on your face that you always getting when you're thinking about him. Come on Jo let's get going or we're going to be late for first period." Tammy teased. When Jondy had met her current foster family shortly after the pulse she had accidentaly started to tell them her real name she quickly covered her tracks by saying it was Josophine, everyone just called her Jo though.  
  
Tammy talked about her most recent boyfriend for the whole way to school, Jondy didn't mind she liked listening to Tammy's stories. She always made the smallest thing out to be such a big deal that Jondy couldn't help but laugh. She was so wrapped up in listening to Tammy that she didn't notice that they were walking past Eric's recently parked pick-up when the dog started barking at her. Jondy jumped back a good five feet at the sound and dropped into a defensive position.  
  
"Sorry about that, he's normally pretty quiet." Eric said coming out of the cab of truck, he shook his finger at the dog "Quiet you."  
  
Jondy slowly came out of her crouched and said quietly "It's okay, just startled me."  
  
"Jo, doesn't like dogs. Do you Jo?" Cindy said walking closer. Cindy had also noticed the looks Jondy had been giving Eric, but unlike Tammy she had also noticed the looks Eric had been giving Jondy and she wanted Eric for herself.  
  
Eric looked at Jondy and cocked his head to one side. "How come?"  
  
"Bad childhood experience." Jondy shuddered at the memory of the guard dogs chasing after them through the forest.  
  
"Blue here won't hurt ya, will ya Blue?" Eric was scratching the top of the dogs head as he said this and the dog seemed to be enjoying the attention.  
  
"Why'd ya name him blue? Is that your favourite colour or something?" Cindy asked trying to get back into the conversation  
  
Eric was barely paying any attention to her and just shrugged in response still facing Jondy. "So Jo, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together or something?"  
  
Jondy smiled, "Yeah, I'ld like that. Do you want to walk to class together?"  
  
"Sure." Eric, Jondy and Tammy walked inside leaving Cindy standing in the parking lot. "So what happened that made you distrust dogs?" Eric asked while the two ate lunch in the cab of Eric's truck.  
  
Jondy really liked Eric and didn't want to lie but knew she couldn't tell him the truth either, so she just left out some big pieces like the why and where. "A bunch of dogs chased after me when I was younger and I had to climb up a tree in order to get away." Jondy felt the blood rush to her cheeks as Eric pushed some of her hair behind her ear his thumb dragging across her cheek his hand resting there.  
  
"Yeah, that would be scary." he said in a low husky voice, staring into her eyes. Then he pulled away and fidgeted in his seat. "Sorry, I'm not normally like this. I don't know it's just that when I saw you the other day…" Jondy could see Eric's cheek turn a rosy colour as he continued "and I don't know, I know we just met and all but for the first time in a long time in a long time I feel like really opening up to someone, to you." Eric was fidgeting in his seat staring down at his hands.  
  
Jondy's extra-sensitive sense of smell could pickup that he was just as nervous as she was. She lay one of her hands over his, "It's okay, I understand. It's like for the first time since I got seperated from my brother's and sister's I feel complelty at ease around someone." Eric had turned to look at her again. "You know, you're the first person I've ever told that story about the dogs to."  
  
"You're the first person I've ever invited to sit in my truck with me." Jondy cocked her head at. "It's like a little kid's security blanket to me almost, like no matter what happens as long as I have it and Blue back there I'll be okay. That's why he always comes with me, just in case I have to high tail it outta here." Jondy smiled and nodded her head she could understand that. "Jo?"  
  
"Yeah, Eric?"  
  
"Would you mind if I, if I kissed you?" he was so tentative about it and sounded so scared that she would be insulted.  
  
Jondy just leaned in and breathed, "No, not at all."  
  
Their first kiss was soft and sweet, Eric held Jondy's face while Jondy placed a hand on Eric's side while both of their other hands were still intwined together. When the kiss ended neither wanted to let go, they rested their forheads against each other and just sat their looking into each other's eyes. A slow smile spread across Jondy's face and soon a matching one spread across Eric's face as well. Just then the bell signalling the end of lunch rang and both groaned pulling away from the other slowly. The climbed out of the truck and Eric waited for Jondy to come around the truck and they walked back into the school together, their fingers interwined.  
  
TBC………………….. 


	2. A different type of love

Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
  
  
Jondy still walked to school with Tammy everyday and the two would get together every once in awhile on the weekends, but mostly Jondy spent her time with Eric. They ate lunch together every day in the cab of Eric's pick- up and he would drive her home after school. Sometimes they went straight to Jody's foster parents place and would sit at the dinning room table together doing their homework, other times they would go to the home of Eric's foster mom. Neither of them talked about the time spent before they were with their foster parents, each accepting that they would tell the other when the time was right.  
  
One day when they had ended up at Eric's place Jondy had a seizure in the bathroom, it wasn't a particularly bad one but it also wasn't her first of the day. They had finished their work so they went and sat on the porch swing at the front of the house. Even though Jondy rarely slept at night the seizures had taken their toll and she fell asleep with her head resting on Eric's shoulder. While she was at Manticore she had hated the fact that she didn't need sleep, because that meant seven hours where she had nothing to do. Her and Maxie often spent the time making up games and talking but seven hours left a lot of time to get bored. Now though she was grateful for the fact that she rarely slept because when she did sleep she was plagued with nightmares, and this time was no different.  
  
She slept for twenty minutes before she started crying out incoherently and thrashing in her sleep. Eric was gently shaking her, "Wake up Jo, wake up. It's okay, it's just a dream. Come on Jo, please wake up." His gentle voice brought her back, she looked up into his strong and caring eyes and curled up in his lap hiding her face in the crook of his neck. He gently rocked her back and forth whispering comforting words in her ear. Eventually, she calmed down and was able to look up at him again, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently. Jondy just shook her head no, she didn't trust her voice to give a negative response. She wanted to talk about it so badly but she couldn't, she couldn't put his life in danger like that.  
  
"I should probably get headed home." she said timidly. Eric kissed her forehead and held her tight. The two slowly got up from the swing and after saying good bye to Marty, Eric's foster mom, Eric drove Jondy home. Jondy stood on the front step watching as Eric drove away waiting until he was out of sight before heading inside. It was and act she regretted just moments later.  
  
What greeted Jondy was her foster father drunk and angry, he had come home to find his wife and another man sleeping together in their bedroom. The other man had been thrown out of the house with his clothes following a few moments later and his wife lay crying in the corner of the bedroom with a black eye, split lip, and numerous bruises up and down her body. The man was able to get slap across an un-expecting Jody's face before she realised what was going on. She turned around to run back out the door but was only half way out when her feet were swept out from underneath her, slamming her face down on the cold concrete of the front stoop. She quickly pulled herself up and was running down the street before her foster father got another chance to hurt her. It took a good twenty minutes for her to reach Marty and Eric's place, and her face felt like it was on fire by the time she got there.  
  
Marty answered the knocking on the front door and quickly ushered Jondy in. "Eric, get me the first aid kit from the bathroom, and HURRY!" she yelled out helping Jondy into a seat at the kitchen.  
  
Eric came into the kitchen with the first aid kit and when he saw Jo sitting there with her bloody and bruised he ran to her side. "Oh my god Jo, what happened?"  
  
Jondy quietly said in a voice more timid and scared than she expected her foster father's name "Damien." Eric's face was full of love and concern but she could also see the fury that was burning behind his eyes at the knowledge that her foster father had done this to her. Still he ever so gently washed off her face cleaning the dirt from all the scratches.  
  
"One thing's for sure you're not going back there." Marty's stern voice stated from behind the two, she knew she could trust them they were both good kids. "And as long as you both promise to behave, you can stay her Jo. There's any empty guest bedroom on the second floor. It's a bit small, that's why Eric took the room on the main level, but at least you'll be safe." Both kids nodded promising not to break Marty's trust. "Well why don't you two along with Blue there go back to Jo's place so she can pick up her things while I make us a nice hot meal."  
  
Jondy and Eric walked out to the truck with Blue tagging along closely behind Jondy. Jondy had learned to trust the dog and now welcomed his presence when she felt so vulnerable. She knew it was really all in her head, and that if she wanted to she could take Darien down with ease but having Eric and Blue there just made her feel safer.  
  
When they got to the house Eric opened the door and found Damien standing there expecting Jody's return. What none of them were expecting was for Blue to jump at the man and tackle him to the ground. The dog pinned him to the ground and had all his teeth bared growling in his face. "I'll go get my things." Jondy hurried off to her room leaving Eric and Blue to watch over the man on the floor. Jondy quickly grabbed the two duffel bags she kept stashed in her closest and filled them with clothes and a few personal items; she also grabbed the large bottle of tryptophan from desk drawer. While she had it out she also filled the pill bottle that she kept in her jacket pocket. She quickly stuffed the larger bottle into the duffel bag and the smaller one back into her coat pocket, with her back to the door she didn't see Eric standing there watching as she did this. He quickly hurried away before she turned around and was back in the front hall before she left her room. "Let's go." she said curtly wanting to get out of the house. She opened the door and stood out on the front porch waiting for Blue and Eric. Blue got off the man still growling at him and went out to nuzzle Jody's leg and Eric backed out the door warning the man to never come near Jo again.  
  
They had placed Jody's bags in the back of the pick-up and Blue leaped up in back as well. The drive back was quiet for the first half until Jondy suddenly started to seize. Normally she got the shakes before she started to seize badly but this time she just went into a full seizure, she had never told Eric about her seizures. They made her feel weak and were a constant reminder of the hell she had grown up in and the reason for the escape. As soon as she started to seize Eric pulled the car over to the side of the road and threw on his hazards. Quickly undoing his seatbelt he reached inside her coat where he had seen her put the pills, looking at the label he gasped "Tryptophan?" He shook a few of the pills into his hand and held them to her mouth. After she swallowed them he undid her seatbelt and slid underneath her, holding her as she rode out the last of the seizure. When her body finally calmed down she nuzzled her face into his yawning as her body was exhausted from the stress put on it throughout the day. "Oh Jo, why didn't you say something?" He held her to him rocking slightly in the seat.  
  
"Scared" she said mumbled into his neck.  
  
"God Jo, I love you so much I can't even describe it. I literally ache when you're not around, when I can't hold you or touch you."  
  
"I love you too Eric, I just didn't know how explain it."  
  
"That's my point Jo; you wouldn't have had to explain it. Now, I just don't know what we're going to do."  
  
"What do you mean Eric? I don't understand what you're saying." Jondy looked up at the man she had fallen in love with, the man that had fallen in love with her. He looked so sad and confused. "So, I get seizures every once in awhile, it's no big deal as long as I take my pills. We don't have to do anything differently than before."  
  
Eric reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bottle similar to Jody's. Jondy reached for the bottle slowly and looked at the label Tryptophan. She looked up at Eric's face which was now streaked with tears. She reached up and gently wiped them away, "Eric?"  
  
He just shook his head and said in sad broken voice, "Za-ane"  
  
Jody's eyes grew wide and she buried her face in his neck once again, her arms circling around him holding him tight, "Jondy" she said her own name it was muffled by his skin but he still heard her and he pulled her tight against him burrowing his face in her shoulder making it wet with his tears.  
  
"So now you see why we can't be. But I love you so much, not like I love the others, it fills my whole body, but we can't."  
  
Jondy pulled back and looked at him and then pulled his face down to hers kissing him strongly. She ran her tongue along his lips; she sucked on them and nibbled them until he gave her entrance into his mouth. Their tongues warred and they tasted each other filling the other's mouth with their own taste. Trying to get even closer to each other their bodies rubbed hard against each other. Zane fisted his hands in Jody's long blonde hair and Jondy tangled hers in his blue mane. Finally Zane pulled away with his hands still in her hair and resting his forehead against hers, "but you're my sister."  
  
"No Zane, I'm not. In Manticore yeah we were brother and sister part of family, but out here we are two people who survived hell together, two people who are madly" kissing him hard and quick "passionately" running her tongue along his lips "in love."  
  
Zane kissed her gently on the lips, "So you're sure this okay?" still a little unsure.  
  
"Positive. I love you Zane, not like I love Krit, not like I love Zack. The love I have for them warms my heart, the love I have for you warms my entire body. You are my good place."  
  
Zane smiled and moved in for another sweet kiss. "And you are mine."  
  
  
  
A/N Okay I'm sorry if the ending is really sappy but I had no choice, I wanted a happy fic, to many sad angsty fics out there. I have an idea for another chapter I have decided if I'll write or post it yet. 


	3. Nightmares

Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
A/N: This is for Melissa (who asked) and anybody else that was wondering why Zane's hair was dyed blue. He's rebelling against Manticore, blue hair earrings, I just thought you know everyone rebels against their folks when they're teenagers wouldn't the X5's be rebelling against Manticore, it also helps make something that happens in this chapter a bit more believable.  
  
  
  
Jondy had moved in and her and Zane kept their promised to be good to Marty. Marty's trust and respect was important to both the X5's but on nights like tonight all Jondy wanted to do was curl up in Zane's bed and have him hold her until the memories, the nightmares, went away. After waking up, it was one of those rare nights were she actually slept, from her nightmare she had crept downstairs and into Zane's to reaffirm to herself that he was really there. She swiped one of his shirts off his chair and curled up on the couch in the living room breathing in Zane's scent as she pulled the shirt tight around her. She sat their quietly rocking back and forth listening carefully to al the sounds the house made, watching the shadows with wide eyes.  
  
When Marty came down an hour later to get something to drink Jondy jumped into a defensive position on the couch, Blue who had followed her out of Zane's room earlier also sat up quickly. Upon seeing Marty the two both went back to their former positions; Blue curled up beside Jondy, Jondy in the foetal position sitting up with one hand holding Zane's shirt around her the other petting Blue as she rocked back in forth. Marty could barely hear what she was murmuring not really to Blue mostly to herself. "It's ok Blue, it's just Marty. Marty won't hurt us; it's going to be okay. Just a few more hours till the sun's up, and just another hour after that he'll be up. He'll make them go away; he'll make sure we're okay."  
  
"Jo, are you okay dear? Do you want something to drink or eat?" Marty asked worried about her young charge, she was sure the he she was Eric but she had no idea who he'd make go away.  
  
"No, just had a nightmare that's all. Just going to sit here till they go away."  
  
Marty understood now what Eric could make go away. "You need your rest Jo."  
  
Jo just shook her head, "Can't sleep, not till they go away."  
  
Marty knew she could trust these kids, hell it was obvious this wasn't the first time Jo had nightmares. The girl knew exactly when she'd feel safe again, when she felt Eric's arms around her, yet she sat their waiting for hours just because she didn't want to break that trust. "Why don't you go in there, tell Eric I said it was okay. You need your rest and he'll help you feel safe again."  
  
Jo's eyes shot up to Marty; all at once the girl's body stilled "Really Marty? I don't want you to think…"  
  
"It's okay dear, just go in there and get some rest." Marty reassured her, getting a glimpse at how much her trust meant to these kids. Jo got up from the couch and patted her leg signalling Blue to follow her. Marty couldn't help but smile as the two slipped into the unsuspecting boy's room.  
  
Jondy climbed into Zane's bed, she really was tired but she couldn't even consider sleeping after that dream. Zane was sleeping on his side in his just his boxers. Jondy curled up against him one arm draping around his side her other hand splayed across his chest, she used his arm as pillow and deftly sneaked one of her legs between his. She breathed in deep through her nose, his scent helping to calm some of her frazzled nerves. She pulled the sheets up over the two of them and felt Blue lay down across their feet. Zane's arm wrapped around her holding her tight. "Jo?" he said sleepily his eyes still closed.  
  
"I had a nightmare; Marty found me on the couch said I could sleep in here."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Tomorrow, tired, sleep now." She nuzzled her face against his skin, the action calming her feline side as Zane stroked her back. Once he felt that Jondy was asleep Zane allowed himself to fall back asleep revelling in Jondy's warmth beside him.  
  
The next day was Saturday and it allowed the two a rare chance to sleep in. While both normally went from asleep to fully awake in a quick instant both enjoyed slowly drifting back into consciousness.  
  
"Morning sunshine." Zane said quietly into Jondy's hair  
  
"Morning sky." Jondy nuzzled in closer, it was a joke the two had. Zane had once said her hair was the colour of sunshine, and she responded that his was the colour of the sky. When she had asked about the colouring, he had told her that he thought it would piss Lydecker off if he ever found out one of his soldiers had a hair colour that would stand out so much in a crowd.  
  
"How you feeling?" he gently prodded  
  
"Better, at first I was dreaming about Jack, then the crow, then it was Eva, I woke up when I heard Maxie fall through the ice." Zane just held her closer, knowing what each part of the dream exactly entailed for her. It was always the same dreams over and over. Eventually, their stomachs started growling and Blue started barking at the strange sound coming out of his two companions. Zane and Jondy just laughed sitting up they each scratched the faithful dog behind one of his ears and got out of bed. They had promised their friends they would meet them at the local mall a little bit after noon and since it was nearing in on that mid-day hour they had to hurry to get there in time. 


End file.
